


Baby don't cry

by moroo1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Mentioned Oh Sehun, No Smut, Other, Protective Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Protective Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jongin was kicked out of his house by his dad, thank god for his neighbors Minseok and Junmyeon, who would never leave his side.**MIGHT CONTAIN TRIGGERS ABOUT HOMOPHOBIA, UNDERAGED DATING, ABUSE, AND COMING OUT**
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If you're wondering why this looks weird, it's because I suck at editing, and if you're wondering why this looks familiar, it's because I have a version of this with Teen Wolf and Got7,  
> And, if you're a Xiuho shipper, like me, congratulations, you stan the superior ship!

Jongin sat on the sidewalk, rain on his face, he's not supposed to be here,  
He's supposed to be in his room.

This is not how it was supposed to go. His dad should've hugged him and say it's ok and he still loves him, but then again, what can you expect from a hot mess alcoholic of a dad?

He couldn't get his father's words out of his head- "I won't have a fag in my house!"  
He shouldn't have told him, god, he needed to keep his mouth shut, he needed to-

"Jongin?" Jongin heard someone calling, he lifted his head to see his neighbor, Kim Minseok, standing in front of him.

Jongin stood quickly, "Uh- hi, Mr Kim, I swear, this is not what you think, I promise."

Minseok took one look at the suitcase, pausing for a moment, "why are you out here in the rain?" he asked, "are you running away again?"

"No!" Jongin hurried to say, "It's not- no, I didn't-..he kicked me out."

Minseok stared at Jongin, he knew Jongin's father was a mess, but he never imagined the man would do something like that, so he took off his coat and put it around Jongin's shoulders, making sure he's warm before grabbing Jongin's suitcase, "Let's go."

Jongin stayed in his place, confused for a moment before he started running after Minseok, he didn't want to be any more trouble than he already was.

"Myeon?" Minseok called when they finally walked into the house,  
Kim Minseok and Kim Junmyeon have moved into the neighborhood five years ago, when Jongin was 12.

The men have been nice and smart and successful, so Jongin always wondered why would they choose to move into this place, and out of their own will, too.

So one day, when he was 13, he sat with Junmyeon in their backyard after the older man had promised him a warm dinner if he helped him clean, and he finally asked Junmyeon why they decided to move into such a terrible place,  
Junmyeon looked at him and chuckled, he explained that this is where he and Minseok grew up and met, they moved out as soon they were old enough and never looked back, but now their parents needed them.

Minseok and Junmyeon knew about Jongin's problems with his dad and did whatever they could to help,  
Sometimes Minseok would pay him to help him build whatever new furniture Junmyeon bought, or when Junmyeon helped him with his homework because his dad was too drunk to even care.

Jongin's favorite was when they called him to watch a movie with them, Minseok and Jongin loved horror movies, Junmyeon, however, couldn't even look and had to hide behind Minseok the whole time, getting teased by the two men.

"Hyung, is that y-" Junmyeon stopped when he saw Jongin standing next to Minseok,  
It could've been funny, Minseok, the serious businessman, wearing a suit, holding a briefcase, and next to him Jongin, the lanky teenager, wearing baggy clothes, soaked to his bones.

"He needs a warm shower," Minseok said before Junmyeon could say anything else,  
Junmyeon stood for another moment before snapping out, "Yes, of course." Junmyeon agreed, "you go shower and I'll bring you clothes, you remember where the bathroom is, right?"  
Jongin was angry at himself for making the two men bother so much for him, it's not their fault.  
"Mr Kim..."  
"Yah!" Junmyeon scolded him, "I already told you can call me hyung!"  
It's true, Minseok and Junmyeon have told him countless times to call them hyungs, they hated being so formal with Jongin, they cared so much for him and saw him as their younger brother.

"I'm sorry, hyung."  
Junmyeon sighed, "Go shower, I'll get you clothes."  
Jongin nodded, still hearing his father's hateful words in his mind, he blinked and shooed those horrible thoughts away from his minds, walking towards the bathroom.

The warm water would help, they would wash everything away, all the words, all the pain, all the things that happened.  
He couldn't believe someone would be so nice to him, he wasn't special, he was just a kid from the street.

Jongin finished his shower, still feeling terrible, though, he felt a little bit better knowing that outside of the room there were two men who waited for him and cared for him even he was a mess.

"No, Dae, you don't understand-" Jongin heard Minseok talking in the phone when he came down, Jongin hid behind the door, he knew they were talking about him.

"His father kicked him out!" Minseok called, "What kind of a person does that?!"  
Jongin listened closely, barely hearing anything from the other side of the line.

"Look, I just need you and Baekhyun to come, Myeon already called Kyungsoo." Minseok then saw Jongin standing in front of him, cheeks colored tomato-red, looking down,  
"I'll call you back." Minseok said before closing the phone,  
"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen.."  
Minseok smiled warmly at him, "It's fine, I just called some of my friends, they'll be here in a couple of minutes.." he explained, "you hungry?"  
"No thank you, I don't want to bother you any more than I already did."  
"I can hear your stomach from the kitchen!" Junmyeon walked into the room, "let's go eat."

They mostly sat in silence, with Minseok and Junmyeon sneaking look at Jongin from time to time,  
"Is the food good?" Junmyeon asked,  
"Yes," Jongin said quickly, "thank you, hyung."

Junmyeon seemed satisfied with the fact that he finally managed to get Jongin to call him hyung, he leaned back in his seat and ate his food,  
Jongin was about to put his plate in the sink and help Junmyeon clean the table when they heard a knock on the door, making Junmyeon and Minseok exchange looks,  
"It's probably the guys," Junmyeon told Minseok, "why don't you take Jongin with you? I'll finish cleaning."  
"Sure, Jongin, come with me, will you?"

Jongin hurried to walk after Minseok, getting to the door to see three guys standing in front of him,  
One of the guys stepped forward, walking closer to Jongin, "Jongin, I assume?" he said,  
"Uh- yeah, that's me.." Jongin admitted shyly,  
"I'm Jongdae," the guy introduced himself, and turned to the other guy, "these are Baekhyun and Kyungsoo"  
"Why don't we sit down?" Minseok suggested,  
And that's how Jongin found himself sitting in front of three men, Minseok and Junmyeon standing next to the chair he sat on.

"You don't need to feel scared, Jongin," Baekhyun started, "we're here to help you."  
"Is there anything we can do to adopt Jongin? Or, at least, take him out of his house?"  
Kyungsoo took out a few files out of his bag, "We could file for temporary custody, It won't be hard considering the circumstances and I know a guy who owes me a favor."  
"Great!" Junmyeon called, "Let's do that, then."

"Jongin, Jongdae and I are social workers," Baekhyun explained, "so you need to tell us everything so we could really help you."  
"Ok," Jongin nodded,

"Let's start with why he kicked you out?" Jongdae questioned,  
Jongin bit his lip, "I..I came out. I told him I'm gay." he felt like he was betraying his father, "but it's ok! Really! It's not the first time he does something like this..I'll be fine."  
"It's not the first time?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow,  
Shit. Jongin should’ve kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean, it's not the first time?" Jongdae now stared at him with piercing eyes,  
Jongin sighed, "I..he drinks, a lot..and sometimes he just kinda..loses it, I guess? He blames me for my mother's death, so I can't stay in the house, or he doesn't want to see me."  
Jongin heard a sob coming from next to him, he looked at Junmyeon, his face buried in Minseok's shoulder,  
"And where do you sleep when something like that happens?"  
"I sleep at my boyfriend's place." Jongin told them, smiling at the thought of his amazing boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Minseok called, "What boyfriend?!"  
"His name is Oh Sehun, he- "  
"Oh Sehun?" Minseok exclaimed, "that 23 producer who lives alone in that weird house at the end of the street?!"  
"He's a good guy, hyung." Kyungsoo argued,  
"A good guy doesn't date a 17-year-old kid and lets him go home knowing about his parents!"  
"He's really an amazing guy hyung, just let him prove himself." Jongin begged, Sehun never wanted to let Jongin come back home, he wanted to keep the younger next to him and protect him, but Jongin had to come back and take care of his father, there were countless times where he and Sehun argued over the fact that Sehun didn't want Jongin to be hurt by that awful excuse of a father, but in the end, he had no choice but to let go.

Minseok sighed, "We'll call him tomorrow, you need to sleep."  
"I'll go fix the guest room." Junmyeon excused himself, quickly wiping the tears on his cheeks,  
"we'll go check on him," Kyungsoo got up, he and Baekhyun followed the man, leaving Jongin with Minseok and Jongdae.

"You really don't have to do all this for me.." Jongin said softly, he felt uncomfortable for making everyone bother so much just for him.

"You know" Jongdae leaned in, like he was about to share a secret, "Minseok hyung and I were best friends in high school, he was like an older brother to me..and.. one day he saw my mom hitting me, you know what he did?  
"What?"  
"He grabbed me and took me to his house, he and his parents adopted me, I wouldn’t be here if not for hyung." Jongdae's smile was so warm and welcoming, it made Jongin feel safe.

"You don't need to feel scared," Minseok put his hand on Jongin's shoulder, "Not anymore."  
"Thank you, for everything...I could never repay you."  
And honestly, Jongin really thought he could never thank them enough, or repay them in a way that's even close to everything they've done for him.

"Repay us by going to sleep," Jongdae chuckled, "Tomorrow we'll call Sehun, but for now, you have to go to sleep."  
Jongin nodded, "I will. Thank you, again."  
Jongdae waited until left the room to turn to his old friend, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Do what?" Minseok wondered,

Jongdae looked like he was about to hit Minseok, "This?! Becoming a dad? Taking in a teenager with serious problems? You have to be serious hyung, because if you're not, I will find a good family for Jongin."  
"I want to help him" Minseok explained, letting out a sigh, "I don't expect him to call me dad and start...I don’t know, acting like we're his dads and all that family crap, I just want him to have a safe space."  
Jongdae smiled, "Well, then, hyung, I think you're ready."


End file.
